HighschoolStuck
by Kadext
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic where all the homstuck characters are humans in highschool. This fic will include all of the post scratch trolls and beta kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello everyone! Glad to see you have found an interest in my little fic here. This is my first homestuck fanfic, and I am very nervous and excited to see how well it does. I apologize if my third person writing style is a bit confusing to some, it's just my odd way of writing. This is set in an A.U. where all the characters are human high school students! Enjoy 3!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck and all it's characters belong to the Huss.**

**Point of View: Third Person Karkat**

**Rated T for curse words.**

OoO

_This is so stupid, _Karkat thought as he trudged down the hall of his new high school. A group of girls to his left lowered their heads and began murmuring as he approached them.

_Whisper whisper fucking whisper, _he thought angrily. As if anyone will give a shit in two days.

He just wanted to get to class. The school was laid out in the most aggravating way possible, and had most likely been built by a bunch of drunk two year olds. All of the room numbers were randomly and sporadically placed, and the asshole at the front desk didn't have any fucking maps.

He was so fucking sick of this whole spiel. He had been subjected to it his entire life. New houses, new people, new towns. He literally couldn't give two shits about anything or anyone anymore. Why make friends when you'll just get uprooted again in a year or so? He was just biding his time until he graduated and could go where _he _wanted for once. Maybe he'd settle down in some small town, meet a nice girl and have a romcom love story, topped of with that picture perfect wedding that was always at the end. Maybe even have 2.5 kids or so.

But that was a daydream for another time. Finally finding his classroom, he swung the door and trudged in. The class was mostly full, and it appeared he had made it just in time. Almost immediately, a blue eyed boy with messy hair and glasses glanced up, his eyes, widening at the sight of Karkat standing there.

"Hey look Dave, it's the new guy!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat next to some dude wearing sunglasses. What a douche.

"Hi, I'm John and this is Dave!" he said, beckoning to the douchy guy, before extending his hand for Karkat to shake. "Welcome to our school!"

Karkat glared down at the hand for a moment before walking past John and taking what appeared to be the only open seat, which happened to be next to the fucking prick hipster guy. Typical.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Dave asked, staring at Karkat expressionlessly.

"You got a problem hipster?" Karkat snarled.

"No, but John worked really hard to save you a seat." He said, glancing at the two clearly open desks beside him.

"Why should I care about what that fuckass wants?"

Dave just shrugged, turning back towards the front of the class. Out of the corner of his eye, Karkat watched a slightly dejected and very confused John slide back into his seat.

Karkat sighed, annoyed. The day was going to be fucking terrible.

OoO

**A.N. Sorry the first chapter was so short! I promised the next one'll be longer. I'm basically testing the waters right now, cuz I haven't really written many fanfictions before. Thank you all for reading and I'll be sure to update soon! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you all that read the previous chapter! Sorry this took a little bit to get out, I was kinda a bit stumped on how to write this, but it's an essential part of my overall idea for this story, so it needed to be written all the same!**

**Disclaimer: Pft, I wish I owned Homestuck.**

**P.O.V: Third Person Eridan**

**Rated T for language**

OoO

Eridan opened the door for Feferi as they entered the school. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as he did every morning. He did it to reinforce the fact that Feferi was _his, _and other guys should stay away from her. This, he thought, was the right was to go about keeping guys from hitting on his girlfriend.

Because of this, he could tell Feferi was upset by how she ever so slightly edged away from his touch, and how stiff and tense her shoulders were. He realized he would probably hear about whatever it was later.

As if on cue, she shrugged off his arm and pulled him over to the side of the hall.

"I think we need to talk…" she said, her eyes darting over his face uncertainly.

_Here we go…_

"I think… you know, it might be good if…" she said uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"… Maybe we broke up." She finished, her eyes glued to the floor.

Eridan's heart fell into his stomach.

"W-what?" he sputtered, hurt obvious in his eyes. "But… why?"

"I just… Ever since I've been dating you, you've slowly chased everyone away!" she said. "My girl friends are too intimidated to go near you, I haven't spoken to any of my male friends in weeks because you don't want me to, I just, I don't know, think it would be better for both of us if we saw other people."

Eridan gaped at her for a moment. He could tell from her jaw set and the look in her eyes that she was totally serious about this.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. If that's what you want." Eridan turned to walk away, but Feferi grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"We can still be friends though right?" she said, giving him a worried smile. That goddamn perfect smile he loved so much.

"Yeah. Friends." He said curtly before shaking off her hand and walking in the other direction.

"Wait, Eridan!" Feferi called after him. He ignored her and kept walking.

He continued to walk down the hall in a daze for several minutes, until the bell startled him into awareness. It was then that he realized he had been walking the wrong way the entire time.

_Whatever. _He thought angrily, turning the direction of the exit. _I didn't want to go to class today anyways._

OoO

**A.N. Another short chapter. I apologize for my lack of ability to right anything of real bulk, but oh well. I'm not sure I'm even going to continue writing it, because I don't really think anyone likes it. Of course I don't mean to push any unwanted drama onto you, my unsuspecting readers, so um, I'm all good I guess? Don't be concerned or anything I mean. I'm rambling. See you in the next chapter I think.**


End file.
